


Pressure and Heat

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient Rome, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora doubts this is what her father had in mind when he suggested she take Regina as a role model</p>
<p>This is a Historical AU fic Written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: Historical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure and Heat

**Author's Note:**

> The actual date of the historical event mentioned is apparently in much debate so I picked the date referenced out of the choices suggested on Wikipedia.

 

 

It was early morning when Aurora tried to slip away.

"Stay," Regina put her hand on Aurora's arm. "Stay."

"I must go. Father will not be pleased I did not return home last night."

"I will assure him you were safe with me, that I insisted you stay," Regina said. "I will make it worth your time if you stay a while longer."

Regina gave her the look. The wicked look that had led to this trouble in the first place. The look that had made Aurora lower her guard and be tempted into wanton acts that weighed on her conscience. "Venus why do you tempt me so?"

"Because even Venus knows that no man can satisfy you as I can." To emphasize her point Regina's hand moved round and down. Aurora did nothing to stop her. The pleasures Regina had introduced her to had been wonderful indeed.

Father had encouraged Aurora to take Regina, a woman of fine standing in the city, as a role model. She doubted this was what he had in mind.

Aurora surrendered to Regina's will. Regina kissed her, pushing two fingers inside. Skilfully Regina started building up and up, giving Aurora heat and joy in all the best ways.

 

 

 

Just over twenty-five kilometres north west of the city an altogether different kind of pressure and heat was building.

For Aurora and Regina, and thousands of others who called Pompeii home, the morning of the 24th of October AD 79 was to be their last.


End file.
